Teenagers
by madTARDIStraveller
Summary: After visiting a new planet with the Doctor, Rose finds out that a Teenage Timelord is her worst nightmare... *Sort of abandoned at the moment.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The buzz of people filled the air. People, well, aliens from thousands of different planets hustled through the street clutching bags of shopping. A creature with three arm orange splattered skin and one large bolus eye knocked into Rose's arm.

"watch it" she said to it half heartily, she was more interested in her surroundings. The Doctor had brought her to some sort of alien mall; Rose was intent on looking at everything.

"This place is just amazing!" She told the Doctor grinning "All whole planet for shopping. I should rent a place here!" She glanced at him feeling her smile falter, she could tell by the way his eyebrows were furrowed, just slightly, that something was annoying him, Rose sighed to herself

"Problem?" she asked him, he quickly switched his attention to her

"No. Just something strange in the air, some sort of radiation…." He trailed off

"You want to find it?" Rose asked

"No. Later. You're meant to be enjoying yourself!"

"If I'm with you I'm happy" she grinned linking her arm through his "Anyway I can tell that its gunna annoy you until we find it"

The Doctor smiled at her apologetically

"If you're sure" he asked, she nodded. He pulled the Sonic from his pocket, flicking through different settings until it gave out a rhythmic bleep.

"Thisa way" he said grinning running after the Sonic, Rose at his heels.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed coming to halt "It's naturally occurring in the air, it shouldn't be, but it is! I'll absorb it all and we can go back into the market" he said grinning at Rose

"Absorb it?" Rose looked confused

"I'm a Timelord its part of my biology to be able to absorb radiation." He paused "Do you feel itchy?"

"No" Rose frowned at him "Should I?"

"Good. If you did it would mean your life expectancy would have been considerably shortened. Give me two seconds there's not much here"

"Ok" Rose said crossing her arms, the Doctor suddenly cried out in pain

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled running forward

"Stay back!" he snapped "It's fine" The radiation content in the air just increased, I'm just trying to stabilise. It's strange like someone…" the Doctor's voice was lost in the sound of the impossibly fast wind, a bright light glowed in front of the Doctor, the last thing Rose saw was the Doctor's silhouette against the light. Then she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My head" Rose moaned, using her hand to shield her eyes from the bright neon lights, then she remembered what had happened and instantly sat up "Doctor!" she called, he was led a few metres away from her, she couldn't see his face but guessed by his lack of movement that he was unconscious. She stood up and walked over to him, she frowned his suit looked quite baggy on him.

"Doctor?" she whispered she knelt down by his head "Oh. My. God!" she gasped in shock. Where the Doctor should've been led was what looked like a 16 maybe 17 year old. His eyes were shut and half hidden by a spikey brown fringe, he was wearing the Doctor's brown suit which was slightly too big for him.

He was a teenage version of the Doctor.

"Doctor?" she spoke louder this time, tentatively touching his arm. He jumped at her touch and his eyes flicked open as he flung himself into an upright position.

"Well" he said his voice sounded younger as well "that hurt"

"What happened?" Rose asked

"I have no idea…" he turned to look at her "I'm the Doctor" he said offering her a hand, she just stared at him "Normally when someone tells you there name it's their way of saying 'who the hell are you?'" he told her raising his eyebrows

"It's me!" she said worry starting to creep into her "Rose?" she asked "We came here…together … in your TARDIS" she hoped it would trigger his memory.

"Don't be ridiculous!" the Doctor laughed at her "I haven't even graduated yet! Let alone got a TARDIS"

Rose's mouth dropped open.

"How old are you?" she whispered

"54" he said looking at her as if she was stupid

"Seriously!"

"Yup" he said popping the 'p' and standing up inspecting his outfit

"Ok…." Rose murmured

"Why am I wearing a suit?"

"You chose it" Rose told him distractedly

"Really?" the Doctor snorted in disbelief

"I think we need to get some help" Rose decided

"What do you mean 'we'?" the Doctor demanded

"Something's happened and now you're a teenager, well the Time lord equivalent"

"What species are you?" the Doctor asked eyes narrowed on her

"Human"

"Human!" the Doctor sounded disappointed

"What's wrong with humans?" Rose exclaimed

"Nothing" the Doctor said standing up "Just a bit boring…and slow…"

"You told me that you thought humans were, and I quote 'Fantastic'"

"Look 'Rose' I don't know you!"

"Well I know you" Rose said crossing her arms as if to make a point

"Good for you!"

"You're the Doctor, you're from the planet Gallifrey and you're a Timelord"

"Wow! Go buy yourself a lollipop!"

"Are all Timelord teens this sarcastic?" Rose asked him

"Nope, that's just me. What is this?" he asked rolling the sonic screwdriver between his fingers fascinated

"Sonic Screwdriver" Rose muttered

"Of course" he nodded in realisation

"You made it" she added

"I'm a junior! I'm not allowed to study temporal physics yet"

"Like I said we need help. Um...Can you fly the TARDIS?"

He stared at her for a moment and then, in the style of his older self, ran his fingers through his spikey hair.

"Well… Like I said I'm only a junior"

"But?" hope coloured her tone

"Let's just say last time I tried flying a TARDIS instead of taking off I increased the pressure and almost crushed myself and my friend to death" he admitted looking a mixture of embarrassed and amusemed.

Rose's arms flopped to her sides

"Maybe not then"

"We could try" he offered "You never know it might work…"

"Might?"

"Or not…"

"Let's stay here for the night"

"Where is this TARDIS?" he sounded doubtful

"Why?"

"I could do with getting changed"

"It's this way…" she said pointing out to the crowd of aliens

"Ok" the teenager nodded, itching the back of his head thoughtfully before following Rose out of the alleyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once they'd walked into the TARDIS the Doctor had instantly ran to the console a look of awe on his face.

"She's beautiful" he gasped, Rose felt a smile tug at her lips. Tentatively he reached touching the console, the TARDIS groaned in recognition. The Doctor grinned then turned to Rose

"Can I look around?" he asked Rose, she doubted that he'd listen to him if she said no

"Er…Sure" she said watching him as he span on his heel disappearing into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Rose dragged her hands down her face: she felt totally confused. Had someone rewound the Doctor? He was mentally and physically younger.<p>

"What can we do?" she asked the TARDIS getting no reply.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked slowly down the corridor. That human, what was her name? He couldn't remember…. But she was strange and so sure that she knew him, he hadn't even been to Earth before.<p>

'Something's happened and now you're a teenager' she'd said, he frowned probably just a delirious human….

He attention was drawn back to reality as the TARDIS groaned at him again.

"What?" he asked it, he wasn't really old enough to try physic linking with a TARDIS. And last time he tried it he'd been unconscious for a week. So he probably shouldn't go there again…. He shrugged the jacket off it was annoying him now, his arms weren't quite long enough for it to be practical. He ignored the TARDIS as it moaned again. It suddenly rocked sideways throwing him into a door.

"Stop it…" he snapped then trailed off as something new caught his attention, the door he'd fallen. There was a sign on it old and battered with gallifreian scrawled across it. It read 'The Doctor'.

"You're a TARDIS You're just playing stupid mind games with me!" he walked away quickly.

Rose quickly wiped her eyes as the Doctor walked back in. He ditched the brown jacket somewhere, and untucked his shirt

"Is something wrong?" he asked frowning

"No" Rose said looking away from him

"I'm not stupid. I can tell something is wrong"

"I'm fine" she said turning back to look at him, he watched her intently for a moment as if he could see in to her soul

"What's your name again?" he asked her

"You don't know?" Rose asked her voice cracked

"I forgot" he said simply

"Rose. Rose Tyler"

"Nice to meet you Rose" he smiled and then went to the doors completely unfazed by recent events.

* * *

><p>"Can't we just sleep in the TARDIS?" the Doctor said frowning at Rose<p>

"No"

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons"

"Which would be?"

"I don't want to be crushed to death or suffocated or sucked into a black hole or disintegrated in my sleep"

"I said sleep, I wasn't going to touch the console"

Rose looked him "Yeah. Of course"

The Doctor humphed folding his arms over his chest.

"Very mature" Rose muttered

He started walking off to his right …away from her

"Where are you going?" Rose snapped, flinching internally when she realised how much she sounded like her mother

"To look at the big map. It's pretty obvious that you haven't a clue where you going and me looking younger than you means that you're not going to ask my opinion on the matter so if I stand by a map and point at a hotel your brain might get the idea to go there instead of wondering aimlessly around the planet from hell"

"If I needed help I'd ask a local" Rose snapped, the Doctor raised one eyebrow and pointed one finger at an arrow on the map reading 'hotel'

"Yeah the most expensive hotel in the area" she said hotly

"Not the most expensive" he rolled his eyes " Anyway I've got a physic credit card."

"A what?"

"Let's just say unlimited money."

"So you're going to lie and steal from people"

"Pretty much. They still get money so all's good"

"Whatever" was Rose's mumbled comeback she quickly looked at the map then marched off, this time in the right direction. The Doctor smirked behind her, stuffing his hands in his pockets he strode after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated this for ages. Thankyou for all the kind reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Rose woke up at the crack of dawn; her sleep had been shallow and uneasy. Sat on a chair in the corner of the room was the Doctor, his head resting on his chest, his breathing slow and rhythmic, he was evidently asleep.<p>

Rose decided to take a shower to try and clear her head. She let the hot water pour down her washing her worries away. She glanced at her reflection, dark shadows sat beneath her eyes, a mixture of yesterday's make up and fatigue. After quickly redressing and wrapping a towel around her hair she headed back into the bedroom. A gasp came from the corner she turned to see the Doctor, his eyes were wide as he tried to calm his breathing

"You alright?" Rose asked the terrified looking teenager

"Fine" he croaked jumping up quickly straightening his shirt and running his fingers through his mass of crazy hair. "Just a bad dream. It's fine, I mean I'm fine…Doesn't matter" he spoke quickly and frantically obviously wanting to get off the subject

"What do you want for breakfast?"

He shrugged absently, his dream still bothering him

"I had a bad dream as well" she offered

"Right" the frown on his face suggested that he didn't see why she was saying this to him "I'll have coffee. For breakfast" he raised one eyebrow at Rose's confused glare

"Humans" he muttered turning towards the window "Slow doesn't cover it"

Rose sighed "So any ideas to find out what happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened to me"

Rose banged her head against the wall, then, pulled back again with realisation

"Doctor?"

"Umhum?" his gaze remained on the rising suns

"If you were just 54 like you say wouldn't you still be in your first regeneration?"

He frowned at her

"From where I'm standing you look like a teenage version of whatever number regeneration I know of you"

He turned to look at his reflection "Oh" he murmured

"I'm right?"

"I should be blonde" he said pulling his brown fringe down in front of his eyes

"Believe me now?"

"Why didn't I notice earlier?" he asked his reflection

"So any ideas to find out what happened to you?"

"Daleks?" he asked turning to her

"There aren't any Daleks here" Rose told him

"But my dream…." He trailed off

"What dream?"

"There were Daleks in my dream every Time Lord's afraid of Daleks it's a natural thing to dream about. I just assumed that Daleks could've done what ever's happened to me but I'm wrong because they just kill don't they" he snapped slightly

"I'm sorry" Rose told him

"No you're not" he laughed humourlessly

"I am"

"You don't even know why I hate them"

"I know why future you hates them" Rose told him "But this is different? That hasn't happened to you yet. Why do you hate the Daleks now?"

He stormed out the door slamming it behind him. She'd seen unshed tears in his eyes as he'd barged past her. Rose realised she struck a nerve, one the future Doctor, her Doctor, must've buried very deep down


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated this for ages. But i've pretty much finished Lonely Angel now so my focus is on this fanfic :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor stormed out the room<p>

"Bloody human" he hissed under his breath, his life was none of her business!

He was about to go to the TARDIS when he realised that that's the first place the human would look for him. Instead he went back to the alley. Also obvious but he needed answers.

* * *

><p>Rose stared at the door for a moment. What could she do now?<p>

This Doctor wasn't rational.

This Doctor hadn't grown up yet.

This Doctor wasn't her Doctor yet.

She ruffled the towel through her hair. Her phone felt very heavy in her pocket, the temptation to call her mother was strong but what good would it do? Her mother would just lecture her on how useless the Doctor was. Which wouldn't help.

She slammed the hotel room door shut behind her for no particular reason except that it made her feel better.

"Hi" She smiled politely at the receptionist "Did you see where my …brother went?"

The receptionist looked away from the computer screen to glare at Rose for a moment.

"He went left" she sneered

"Thanks" Rose muttered walking briskly outside, the ice breeze slapping her in the face, she looked down the street seeing no sign of the Doctor.

"Where would I go if I was trying to hide?" She murmured staring down the street "Maybe?" she hoped and started walking down the street.

* * *

><p>The Doctor growled in annoyance all that was down here were oily puddles and concrete.<p>

He dropped into a crouch dipping his fingers in a puddle right next to where he'd woken up yesterday. He brought the fingers to his nose recoiling away from them, the substance smelt almost sulphur like, he licked it thoughtfully.

"Urgh!" he spat on to the floor to rid his mouth of the taste. He rubbed his fingers together

"What the hell?" he murmured as the substance became thick and gungy sticking his fingers together, he plunged his hands into the puddle getting a handful of it, it again became thick and slimy. He cocked his head to one side and took a few steps backwards to lean against the wall.

* * *

><p>Rose had been right. She stood at the mouth of the alley, she could see the Doctor leaning against a wall looking intently at something in his hand. She walked down and leaned on the wall next to him deciding not to bring Daleks into the conversation<p>

"What do you think this is?" he asked her

"I thought you don't like me" she taunted

"I didn't say I like you I asked you what you think of this" his face held a curious expression

"I left school before GCSE science. All I can tell you is that it stinks"

"Tastes gross aswell"

"You tasted it?"

"I wanted to know what it was" he said innocently shrugging his shoulders

"Of course" she rolled her eyes "So then. What's the plan then Timelord?"

"I'm not a Timelord yet" he said drily

"Yet?"

"Haven't graduated yet. I'm not technically 'the Doctor'."

"Who are you then?"

"My real names secret"

"Well if you're not the Doctor and your real names secret what do I call you?"

He turned to look at her thoughtfully, his dark eyes held that curious spark that Rose was so used to but this time it wasn't dampened by the sadness and loss that his older self had

"Theta. That's my nickname so that works for me"

"Theta it is then" She preferred that, the Doctor didn't suit the teenager in front of her "So what's with the goo?" she dipped her finger in it

"Not sure yet" he mused frowning as the mystery goo glided down her finger "one sec. Cup your hands together"

She obeyed letting him drop the slime into her hands, he watched curiously as it appeared to melt back into a watery state in her hands, he took some back watching as it became sticky again.

"It reacts to you" Rose realised "You think it has something to do with you being younger"

"It's very possible. If the TARDIS is working well enough it should be able to analyse it for us"

"To the TARDIS then" Rose secretly smiled at the fact that they were sort of a team again, well he said 'us' and explained stuff to her instead of running off to sort it himself. She took that as a positive.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do plan to continue this fanfic, i have got some later chapters written im just trying to bridge the gap right now. I'll try to update every week or so from now on. And i've made a cover for this fanfic now :D it can de found here: my-lonely-angel . deviantart . com/art/Teenagers-291372333 (minus the spaces)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor was sat on the pilot chair, glaring at the monitor which told him it was still scanning. Every now and again he would huff with impatience causing Rose to smirk. He was even more fidgety as a teen.

"So" Rose pushed herself away from the coral support and strode over to him, plonking herself down on the chair beside him. He shuffled away from her a bit. "If we find out what this is can we cure you?"

"Dunno" he shrugged

"You 'dunno'?" she mimicked his tone earning herself a glare

"Well it seems to be designed to react while in contact with me. As I'm the only Timelord present and I'm good without a Gallifrey visit, we have to stick with that hypothesis. But I have no idea what could be needed for a cure and I dunno whether I have the ability to make it even if we have all the ingredients"

"What are the chances of you piloting the TARDIS without killing us?"

"60/40"

"60% dying or not dying"

"Not dying. Are those odds good enough for you?"

"If we need to use the TARDIS then yeah"

He raised an eyebrow at her obviously surprised by her faith in him

"Any ideas on a plan then?" she asked

"Not until we get the results."

"How longs that going to take?"

He shrugged leaning backwards to gaze at the ceiling. Rose sighed softly

"If we go to say earth 21st century ish would be able to get back again"

"The odds of surviving are the same, 60/40"

"Ok. Because i….we have some friends who might be able to help"

"More humans just what I need"

"If they can help it'll be worth it."

"You really trust me" shock etched itself into his features

"With my life" she told him

"Well, that's a first" he clapped his hands together and stood up to flick a switch on the TARDIS console "This would be a lot easier if we had a decent TARDIS"

"Don't you want to wait for the scan before we start moving"

"The substance is recognised in her data base so she's doing other scan to identify its make up that'll take a while"

"So 21st century Earth then?"

"That's where this thing went last so it's a theoretically simple"

"I'm going to ignore the theoretical bit"

He smirked but didn't look away from the console

"Hold on tight" he told her kicking the hand break into position then gripping on to the console.

Rose yelped before she dove towards the railings and clung on to the metal bars.

This was going to be a bumpy ride.


	7. Chapter 7

"You might want to find something to hold onto" the young Timelord didn't look up as he spoke. He just shifted his position to get a firm grip on the console, Rose copied him. There was a thump as the TARDIS landed throwing them both forward. They didn't move for a moment. The only sound has Rose's heavy breathing

"We've arrived" The Doctor glanced at the door. Rose ran over and ripped them open.

"Mum!" she felt the relief of normality flood her body

"Rose! Why the hell did he park in my flat?" Jackie snapped accepting a hug from her daughter "What's happened?" she said into Rose's hair sensing her daughter's distress. Behind them the TARDIS door's clicked shut.

"Well you didn't kill us" Rose told the teenage Doctor, who had just stepped out of the TARDIS

"Is he the Doctor's son or something?" Jackie asked Rose

The Doctor snorted "Humans are so" before he could finish Rose cut in

"No. He is the Doctor…long story"

"Depends on where you're standing" the Doctor added, Rose threw him a 'shut up now!' look. He raised his hands in a mock sign of surrender.

"I'm gunna watch TV" he said flopping on the sofa using his Sonic Screwdriver as a remote. Jackie stared at him dumbfounded.

"How can he be the Doctor?" she hissed at Rose

"I don't know!" Rose whispered "he doesn't know who I am mum!"

Jackie opened her mouth to say something but settled on hugging her daughter instead.

"Can we stay here tonight?" Rose asked her mum

"Of course! I'll go make some tea." Jackie said

"I'm going to my room" Rose said before disappearing

"You want some tea Doctor?"

"Some what?" the Doctor said not looking away from the TV

"Tea"

"What?" he said turning around to stare at Jackie as if she were crazy

"It's a drink you normally love it" she sighed

"Oh... Sure. Whatever"

Jackie shook her head and filled the kettle

* * *

><p>Rose led face down on her bed crying silently, her best friend didn't even know who she was. What could she do? She remained there until time lost its meaning and the cold fingers of sleep took her.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few hours Jackie had gone to bed leaving the Doctor alone. Human TV was ridiculously boring. He stood up straightening his legs. He wasn't sure why he was here still.<p>

Why hadn't he just left?

He'd dropped this Rose person off yet he was still here. It was probably curiosity. She seemed so sure that she knew him. Yet he had no memories of her. Not a single one. The strange slime that seemed to like him could be seen as proof of her theory...Hell of course it proved it but still...

He walked silently towards a plain door and pushed it open. Rose Tyler was led fast asleep on her bed her face was streaked with tears. The Doctor felt a twinge of guilt tugging at his mind. He'd hurt this girl so badly just by not recognising her…. Humans were so strange. He watched her for a moment then pushed the door shut walking back into the leaving room. He sat on the sofa again pulling his knees to his chest. Slowly he to drifted into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose woke up bang on 6am. She didn't even try to go back to sleep. She quickly got changed and walked out into the living room and was shocked to see the Doctor curled up sleeping on the sofa. It was such a strange thing to see. The only time she'd seen him sleep before was after his regeneration. But now he looked like a vulnerable little kid, alone in the universe.

Rose stared at him for a moment then a thought struck her, the Doctor's mind was back in his teen years…he didn't know that Gallifrey was gone…he didn't know that he was the last of his species.

Rose walked slowly towards the kitchen and made two cups of tea. She walked back into the living room, sat by the Doctor's feet and switched the TV on. By 6:30 the Doctor stirred.

"Morning" Rose said as cheerfully as she could, the Doctor groaned in reply in a typical teenage fashion. Rose laughed.

"I made you a cup of tea" she told him he groaned something that resembled 'piss off'. Still not opening his eyes. "I thought Timelords were meant to be different to humans but you are a typical teenager!" Rose laughed in delight. The Doctor half opened one eye watching curiously

"What time is it?" he said his voice sounded groggy

"6:33am" Rose told him

"What? Why would anyone get up this early!" he moaned using his arms to shield his face from the dull light of the TV. Rose elbowed him causing him to moan louder this time.

"Just get up!" she told him "Your tea'll go cold"

"Do I look bothered!" he muttered

"You will when I pour your cold tea down your back!" she told him

"Fine" he grunted slowly shifting into a sitting position rubbing his eyes. Rose handed him his cup of tea.

"Are all humans as annoying as you?" he asked her

"Nope that's just me" she grinned at him he smirked back at her still looking half asleep

"So how long have you known me?" he asked

Rose raised her eyebrows, the Doctor rolled his eyes in reply.

"Well it seems that I'm going to need some knowledge of our friendship while I'm like this" he smiled at her, her favourite Doctor smile, it looked so familiar even though it was on such a young face

"I've known you for about two years"

"What happened in those two years?" the teenagers hazel brown eyes held her gaze trying to get the truth from her.

"We travelled a lot"

"And?"

"Umm...that's it really. Just travelling. Lots of. We beat a Dalek army. Chased by a werewolf, stopped the whole planet from getting turned into a radioactive junk yard. You know the normal…"

"You call that normal?" he raised his eyebrows

"You don't?"

He shook his head "So we've been through a lot together…"

"Yeah." Rose said softly

"Anyway…. that's my TARDIS?"

"Yeah"

"Really?" she saw the look of excitement on his face

"Yeah"

He grinned in delight

"Anyway" Rose said "We need to go shopping"

"What? Why?" the Doctor she saw horror flash across his features

"You need clothes! Everything it the TARDIS is made for adult Doctor not you! You have choice. My old clothes or going shopping"

"These clothes are fine" the Doctor grumbled

"You can't walk around in a suit that three sizes to big!"

"Humph" he grunted in reply

* * *

><p>When the clock reached 10am Rose dragged the Doctor down to the bus stop while he fiddled with some touch screen phone device, which was ridiculously thin.<p>

"What is that?" Rose asked him

"iPhone 7"

"They've only just released the 4th one" she said frowning

"It'll come out in 2015-ish"

"I though you hadn't been to Earth before"

"My brother got it for me. A decade ago for my birthday, I found it in the TARDIS"

"Ok" Rose said still confused

"The next bus is in 5 minutes we should get moving..."

"Ok" Rose said but the Doctor didn't hear her he already had his headphones plugged in. It was so strange, her best friend who had always seemed so strange and alien now seemed like any other teenager, she shook her head thoughtfully. On the bus the Doctor sat with feet up on the chair in front of him, headphones still plugged in.

"We're here" she told him it wasn't until she nudged him hard in the ribs that he took his headphones out.

"Humans" he muttered

"Timelords!" she retorted "Anyway where do you wanna go first?" Rose said gesturing her arms towards the many shops in front of them.

"Home?" the Doctor said quietly

"I thought you would want to escape my mum?" Rose said

"I meant my home" he said pretending to fiddle with his headphones "That shop looks good" he mumbled heading towards the nearest shop


	9. Chapter 9

_8pm_

"You're back then" Jackie's tone dripped with a mixture of annoyance and distaste as the teenage Timelord stepped through the door, he grunted in reply

"Today's gone so fast" Jackie said to her daughter

"Not for me" Rose muttered "Doctor, you gunna sleep on the sofa tonight?"

"I'll sleep in the TARDIS if that's alright, I must have a room in there somewhere"

"I've never seen it so don't ask me where it is"

"Wasn't going to, see you later" he said raising one hand in a half wave as he disappeared into the TARDIS.

"I thought he didn't sleep" Jackie said

"Not normally whatever happened has drained him. The amount of coffee he drank today" Rose shook her head

"Why are you so late?"

"Went cinema. They were re-showing some original Star Wars movie. I thought a room where he's got to be quiet would be ideal. He found it hilarious and commented on everything that wasn't 'scientifically correct'"

Jackie snorted " No change there then." She paused for a moment "If he's sleeping, why don't you get Mickey up here? He'd love to see you!"

"Ok" Rose said grinning; she picked up the phone and typed in a quick text, summoning Mickey's presence. She placed the phone down on the table and walked over to the door, within seconds there was a knock.

"Mickey!" Rose grinned hugging him tightly

"Hey." His eyes thinned on the lack of instant offence from the Doctor "Where's the Doctor then?"

"Can we just be normal for now? Talk about him later"

"Sure"

They sat on the sofa watching TV for a couple of hours talking about random stuff. They ended up talking about the time they'd gone to some club together

"So this is your boyfriend then!" said an entertained voice from behind them

Rose jumped out of her skin! She jumped up and span round

"You're meant to be sleeping!" she snapped at the teenager, the Doctor was standing there in a pair of tracksuit bottoms, arms crossed over his bare chest and a playful expression on his face

"Been there done that!" the Doctor snorted

"Didn't get the T-shirt" Mickey muttered he couldn't see the Doctor properly in the dim light coming from the TV. Rose flicked the light switch

"OH MY GOD!" Mickey gapped at the half naked teen

"How long have you been there?" Rose demanded

"Long enough" the Doctor said picking up his coffee mug and drinking from it

"But he looks 12!" Mickey gasped

"16" Rose corrected

"54" the Doctor added

"I thought he was 904!"

"He's been rewound or sumin and now he thinks he's 54 and looks 16, and has become the single most annoying person in the cosmos!"

"Become?" Mickey scoffed

The Doctor took another sip of coffee to hide the smirk on his face. He walked over to the sofa

"Shove up Mickey" he said kicking Mickey's leg lightly

"Wait!" Rose said staring at him

"What?" the Doctor said

"You know his name"

"The horror"

"But I didn't tell you it. You remembered!"

"I've been listening to you two talking for the last" he cut off and a frown crossed his features then his knee's buckled and he collapsed, unconscious, on the floor Rose stared stunned for a moment.

"Let's get him on the sofa" Mickey told her helping to move the Timelord

"How did this happen?" Mickey asked her sadly putting an arm over her shoulder

"I don't know" she said wiping her nose on her sleeve.

They sat in silence. Neither knowing what to say

* * *

><p>AN: You have Lara924 to thank for the 'earlier than i had planned' update :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Not as long as i would've liked. I'm afraid i have exams coming up so updates will be in short supply for the next few weeks

* * *

><p>The Doctor spent a few hours on the verge of consciousness. His eyelids fluttering weakly. His skin had become unnaturally pale and his temperature had risen significantly nearing that of a humans. Rose hovered around him constantly re-soaking the flannel that lay on his brow.<p>

"Please don't die" she whispered, she ran her fingers through his hair, his fringe was now plastered to his forehead but Rose didn't stop.

* * *

><p>Rose was now stood by the window staring out side; she held a mug of tea in her hand but didn't drink it just let the heat make her fingers tingle almost painfully. A groan instantly snatched her attention from the view of night time London<p>

"Doctor!" she ran over to crouch by him, he'd sat up a bit but he still looked weak, grey rings circled his eyes and his eyelids were dropped "How are you?"

"Been better" he tried to smile but failed

"What happened?"  
>"Body's trying to fight it."<p>

"That's good isn't it?"

"It would be if I stood a chance" he gave a throaty cough and went to stand up but Rose pinned his arm down.

"I need to check the scans" he croaked

"No you need to rest"

"I'm only going to get worse" he coughed again he quickly wiped his sleeve across his mouth but no fast enough, Rose had seen the blood speckling his lips

"What's wrong with you?"

"I dunno" he looked away from her "I need to go home. My dad, he's not keen on me but he's a doctor. He'll know what to do"

"You're too ill to move"

"I told you I'm only getting worse." He paused bright brown eyes scanning her "Whenever I mention going home you tense up…just like that"

Rose forced herself to relax

"It's just the thought of you driving the TARDIS again"

"You did it before he were in the TARDIS" His eyes were thinned on her now

"It doesn't matter"

"You know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why I can't sense any other Timelord's"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she started to pull the blanket back onto him

"What are you not telling me?" he was sat up now, dark eyes glaring at Rose

"I can't tell you."

"I could make you. I'm telepathic"

"And ill. I'm going to see where Mickey is"

"Right" he said shortly, clearing this subject was not going to be dropped

* * *

><p>Mickey walked back into the living room. The teenage Timelord was sat on the arm of the chair elbows on knees, chin rested on knuckles. His skin was on the verge of being grey but his brow was furrowed in thought, he was ignoring his illness to try and fix everything, some things never changed<p>

"You're awake then" Mickey came in to sit on the armchair opposite the Doctor

"Nope I'm sleep walking"

"You look like death warmed up"

"I can assure however bad I look I feel 100 times worse"

Mickey gave a small chuckle

"Do you know what Rose isn't telling me? About the other Timelords?"

Mickey met the Doctor's eyes, they were pleading.

"It's not the sort of thing you wanna know. Trust me"

"If you don't tell me I'll make up some worse scenarios"

"I don't think you could if you tried"

The Doctor cocked his head to the side at this, frowning

"Rose'll kill me. Just leave it" he finished lamely

"Please"

Mickey took in a deep breath

"Fine...They're all gone. They all died in a…a Time War"

"A Time War?" the Timelord's voice had gone quiet obviously a Time war was very bad. The Doctor slid off the arm and back into the cushion of the sofa, he brought his knees to his chest.

"Why am I still alive?"

"Got lucky I suppose"

"Lucky" the Doctor gave a humourless laugh

"I'm going to get you some water" Mickey gave him a concerned glance. The Doctor didn't move eyes staring at the far wall but not seeing it.

* * *

><p>Mickey swilled a mug out and started to fill it with water.<p>

"I can't do this" Rose came to lean on the counter by Mickey who remained silent for a moment

"I told him"

"What?" Rose's brow creased

"I told the Doctor's that the other Timelord's are dead"

"What"

"He needed to know. He couldn't feel them so he must've known on some level that they …weren't there"

Rose ran into the living room

"You idiot!"

Mickey walked in

"He's gone." Rose said shortly "happy?"

"I didn't think he'd-"

"Well he did"

"Calm down" Jackie made her presence known "He's a bloody kid! He's on an alien planet and just found out he's family and friends are dead. He's got you harassing him and telling him he should be an adult. He's bound to freak out. Let's go find him"

Both Rose and Mickey looked shocked by Jackie's new found care about the Doctor.

"Come on" Rose muttered grabbing her coat. And running after her mother.

"Let's split up" Mickey suggested.

* * *

><p><p>

Rose and Mickey took a bus into town where they'd been earlier and Jackie explored the estate.

She'd tried the alley ways surrounding the estate with no luck. She next tried the park. It was very dark but she could see a figure hunched up on a bench. She walked over to him able to make out that he was the teenage Timelord.

"Hey darlin'" she came to sit by him. He looked so small and scared. She put a hand on his back "You want to come back to the flat?"

His only reply was a fractional shake of his head

"Ok. Let's stay here for a bit"

She rubbed his back gently, she could feel him trembling and despite the sub-zero temperatures she doubted that the cold was the cause.

"Everything's going to be all right"

"I wish I could believe you" he whispered

"You'll be surprised, I'm sure right now it seems like the end of everything. But there's always something to look forward to. Rose had some trouble with a boyfriend and she was left with nothing but then she found you. And everything got better. Rose or maybe you'll find someone else who can help, make you better. Just what the doctor ordered"

"There's a difference between a boyfriend and a whole species"

"Yeah but you live longer. You have longer to sort yourself out"

"Why? I've lost everything. I could just end it all"  
>"No" Jackie snapped "While I'm alive that's not going to happen. I don't care whether you're stuck like this or we get your annoying older self-back. There's no way I gunna let you take your own life"<p>

"Thank-you"

"What for?"

"Not telling me to grow up."

She smiled at him

"Let's get you a coffee then we can head back to the flat. I won't text Rose yet so she can't come and harass us"  
>He nodded thankfully<p>

"I think the idea of Rose taking you clothes shopping was for you to get out of that suit it really doesn't fit you"

"I don't want to wear human clothes"

"Isn't that suit human?"

"It's different" he gave another cough spraying droplets of blood onto his sleeve

"Come you need warming up" she pulled the scraggly boy to his feet. He followed her without argument, something she couldn't help but think of as out of character.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for ages and sorry that this isn't a new chapter, i've been finding this fanfic hard to write.

I have made the decision to rewrite this fanfic, i think i can improve it a lot if i restart.

I'll post the updated version here overwriting the old chapters and then the new chapters will be added. The plot line might change but only a tiny bit. I'm afraid i can't start it for a few weeks as i have exams, but when they're over i will start :)

A huge thank-you to SamiWami for helping with Timelord ages :D the ageing is one thing i will fix in the rewrite

And thank-you to everyone else for the subscriptions, favourites and lovely reviews.

xx


End file.
